Encontró el amor en un café
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: Su rutina al café de siempre cambio drásticamente/ Chack


_**Hola mis amadas y pacientes lectoras, aquí Pau reportándose con un nuevo ¡oneshot!**_

 _ **Se que debería actualizar "Abandono" but...¡I Cant!, solo espero poder seguir escribiendo ese fic, de verdad que el capitulo 11 me ha costado mas de lo que creía, pero no les daré mas escusas tontas, les dejare este oneshot con amor para endulsarles el día.**_

 _ **Los personajes de XS son propiedad de Christy Hui**_

 _ **Advertencia: boy x boy love.**_

 _ **Encontró el amor en un café**_

Abrió la puerta escuchando el tintineo de la campanilla que anunciaba el ingreso de un cliente, camino hacia su lugar favorito, junto a la ventana y tras él la pared. Se sentó en la silla de madera mirando el centro de la mesa, está vez habían lirios blancos, siempre ponían flores nuevas.

Tomo el periódico y espero, escuchaba el cuchicheo de la gente y el tintineo de la campanilla cada vez que entraba alguien.

La camarera llegó a tomar su pedido, un café simple, dos de azúcar y crema, la muchacha se retiró, a decir verdad él era conocido en el lugar, ya sabían que pediría, sólo le tomaban su orden por cortesía.

Mientras traían su café comenzó a leer el periódico, era un hombre de rutina, estarías ahí por 30 minutos, bebería su café con calma, luego se iría a su trabajo, terminara e iría al gimnasio y luego a su hogar para dormir.

Sonrio, le encantaba su vida, sin alboroto, sin molestias, de ves en cuando buscaba alguna compañía pero nada más, así su vida era perfecta.

Porfin su café había llegado, dio el primer sorbo, perfecto, buen sabor y aroma, dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción, comenzó a leer el periódico, lo mismo de siempre, accidentes, homicidios, alguna entrevista curiosa, recomendaciones, negocios, nada del otro mundo, en eso levanta su vista, justo frente a él, en la mesa de enfrente un muchacho cantaba bajo una canción, jugaba con un boligrafo entre sus dedos mientras leía un grueso libro, un jugo natural y un pastelillo a medio comer estaban junto a un cuaderno, no era nada especial, un universitario estudiando, lo que llamó su atención fue su color de piel, blanca como la nieve, su cabello tan rojo como la sangre, no podía ver sus ojos, tenía curiosidad, jamás había visto a ese muchacho en la cafetería. No podía apartar su mirada de él, de seguro su cabello lo teñia, pero jamás había visto una piel así de blanca, era casi enfermisa, pero hermosa, usaba unas gafas, una remera verde y una sudadera gris.

No entendía porque lo miraba tanto, entonces el muchacho sintiéndose observado levanto su mirada, rojos, sus miradas se toparon, el joven le dio una ligera sonrisa y luego bajo su mirada a su libro.

El hombre estaba más curioso y fascinado, aunque de seguro usaria lentes de contacto, pero sí usaba gafas no los necesitaría, acaso, ¿ese era su color de ojos?, se preguntaba.

Un sonido lo saco de suave pensamientos, era su móvil, lo saco de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y contesto.

-Young-

Hablo el hombre sin apartar su mirada del muchacho.

-¿donde estas Chase?-

El hombre miro su reloj de muñeca, 50 minutos, había estado ahí 50 minutos.

-voy en camino-

Colgó el móvil, miro su café, este ya estaba frío, tomo su periódico y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, le dio una última mirada al pelirrojo para luego marcharse.

Ese día por primera vez en su vida llegó tarde al trabajo, nadie dijo nada, era un hombre respetable, así que nadie cuestionó su tardanza. Pasaron unos días, seguía llendo a ese café, se sentaba en el mismo lugar, y para su sorpresa se encontraba con el muchacho sentado en el mismo lugar, escuchando música, cantando bajo, leyendo algún libro, a veces de estudio, otras simple literatura, pero todos los días había un libro nuevo.

Con el pasar de los meses seguía siendo la misma rutina, a veces se perdía mirando esa blanca piel, ese rojo cabello aunque sus ojos cambiaban, algunos días eran negros y otros eran rojos.

Un día todo fue distinto, estaba nevando, llegó y el muchacho no estaba ahí, había una pareja de ancianos charlando tomados de la mano, a veces pensaba y era muy probable que morirá viejo, sólo, loco y amargado, pero así es la vida.

Se sentó en su lugar, está vez habían violetas, comenzó a leer esperando a que tomaran su pedido escuchando el tintineo de la campanilla cuando la gente entraba y salía.

-d-disculpe-

No era la voz de la mesera, levanto su vista para tomarse con una mirada de un rojo intenso, era el muchacho que siempre estaba ahí. -¿sí?- Pregunto bajando su periódico, el muchacho se veía nervioso jugando con su bufanda de cuadros.

-¿m-me podría sentar aquí?, juro no molestar mucho-

Su voz era algo suave, debía tener apenas 20 cumplidos, asintio con suavidad, el muchacho movió la silla y se sentó, dejó su bolso en el suelo, le vio de rojo sacar una carpeta con varios papeles, un libro, dos marcadores, uno rojo uno azul.

La muchacha llegó a tomar su pedido.

-buenos días señor Young-

Saludo al hombre, este asintió, pidió un café con dos de azúcar y crema.

-hola Jack, ¿que te serviras hoy?-

Pregunto, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-estaré un rato aquí, quiero un capuccino de vainilla y un brownie-

Pidió, la muchacha sonrio y se marchó, el hombre vio al joven ponerse unos auriculares y comenzó a leer los papeles que tenía en la carpeta, el señor Young siguió leyendo su periódico al momento que llegaba su café junto al pedido del pelirrojo.

Comenzó a beber su café, de reojo veía al muchacho marcar las hojas con su boligrafo azul y otros con rojo, vio un poco mejor, eran examenes, el joven calificaba exámenes, eso sin dudas le pareció algo demasiado curioso ya que el joven no parecía más de 20, quizás de unos 23 como máximo.

Aunque aún seguía curioso llegó su hora de marcharse, se puso de pie doblando el periódico, iba a sacar su billetera cuando escucho la voz del muchacho.

-¿le molestaria sí le invitó el café?, digo, por la molestia de haberme sentado aquí-

Hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre lo miro unos momentos.

-supongo que no hay problema, no me molesto que te sentaras conmigo, pero pagaré yo mi café-

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó sin antes mirar al muchacho quién parecía decepcionado, dejó salir un suspiro y se marchó a su empresa.

Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina, llegó al café y el pelirrojo estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre hablando por teléfono, en el café había una televisión la cual estaba encendida dando una noticia sobre la caída de un avión militar el cual fue derribado por tropas Afganas, varios soldados y civiles muertos.

El señor Young se sentó en la mesa de siempre, está ves llegó un mesero quién tomo su orden, vio al pelirrojo, sólo tenía una taza de té frente a él, sus ojos estaban hinchados, como se hubiera llorado mucho.

-tenemos la lista de las personas que iban a bordo del avión-

Hablaba la conductora del noticiero.

-Sargento Mike Rodríguez.

-Teniente Iván Saroski.

-Mayor Sophie Taylor

-Cabo joshua Mcgee.

-Cabo Ely Salazar

-Cabo de primera clase Donald Brow

-Piloto de primera clase Elyas Wood.

-junto a ellos viajaban el civil y empresario militar, el señor Martín Spicer junto a su esposa Stella Spicer, nuestro más sentido pésame para toda las familias de las personas fallecidas-

Término de hablar la presentadora, uno de los muchachos apagó la televisión, todos estaban en silencio a estación de unos sollozos que se podían escuchar, toda la atención de la gente dentro del café estaba puesta sobre el muchacho pelirrojo quién no dejaba de llorar sentado en su mesa.

Una de las meseras derramó lágrimas y fue directo al pelirrojo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-dios lo siento tanto Jack-

El muchacho seguía llorando, el señor Young vio su reloj, sólo habían pasado 20 minutos, pero sentía que ya no podía estar ahí, saco un billete, doblo su periódico y se marchó.

Durante una semana no había visto al muchacho, llegaba al café y aquel lugar estaba vacío o habían otras personas sentadas en el, en cada mesa había un florero con Alelies debía admitir que estaba algo preocupado.

Luego de aquella semana se había agripado, se levanto tarde y pasó rápido por el café, pidió lo de siempre y al mirar el lugar el pelirrojo estaba sentado ahí, mirando fijamente su taza.

El hombre pago el café y algo más, tomo un boligrafo y escribió algo en un trozo de papel, luego salió del lugar, en la calle miro al lugar donde estaba sentado el muchacho, la mesera llegó con un platillo y sobre el había un cupcake y el papel doblado, lo dejó frente al pelirrojo, la muchacha le hablo, vio al joven mirar el pastelillo y luego leyó el papel, sonrio de una manera que el señor Young trabajo todo su turno con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ansioso porque un nuevo día llegara.

Y así pasó una semana más, algunos días veía al muchacho y otros no, cuando lo veía este le sonreia tiernamente, cuando no lo veía sólo se quedaba 20 minutos en el café y luego se iba, poco a poco se dio cuenta que iba diariamente al café sólo para ver al pelirrojo, eso le había asustado al inicio ya que siendo un hombre de hábitos jamás se había sentido así por nadie, también el muchacho había cambiado involuntariamente sus hábitos.

Un día el señor Young en ves de pedir un café pidió un té, sentía mal estar estomacal, como sí su estómago se apretara o millones de bichos reboloteran en su estómago, se quedó ahí sentado, era su día libre así que estaría bien con su té.

La campanilla sonó, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que alguien se sentó en la silla frente a él, sin ganas y molesto levanto la vista, había una mujer de piel morena, cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes, el señor Young se masajeo las cienes.

-que pintoresco lugar-

Hablo la mujer mirando el lugar con una ceja alzada, en el florero de la mesa habían petunias.

-¿que quieres Wuya?, es mi día libre-

Habla el hombre muy molesto, su día ya se había arruinado con la presencia de esa mujer.

-oh Chase querido, acaso una amiga no puede preocuparse...jamás té has tomado un día libre-

El hombre dejó salir un suspiro, se iba a poner de pie para marcharse pero la campanilla sonó, miro al lugar y el muchacho pelirrojo entraba, el señor Young sonrio sin quererlo.

La mujer lo miro y luego analizando la situación, viendo al pelirrojo sentarse en la mesa de atrás suyo sonriendole al señor Young.

-así que se trata de eso...-

Hablo la mujer poniéndose de pie para marcharse, el señor Young, se sentó tranquilo para luego ver al pelirrojo ponerse de pie y sentarse frente a él.

-disculpe señor... ¿Young?-

Hablo suave el muchacho, ahí estaba, el malestar estomacal del hombre, bebio su té.

-Chase Young-

Respondió, el muchacho sonrio.

-le...quería dar las gracias por la nota de la otra vez-

Dijo con las mejillas rosadas, ahí estaba de nuevo el malestar, sólo ocurría cuando pensaba en él, veía el color rojo o el blanco.

-mis padres también fallecieron cuando yo era más joven-

Dijo, el muchacho estiro su mano y acaricio la punta de los dedos del hombre, fue una caricia suave, de una fracciones de segundos, luego alejo su mano, conectaron sus miradas y se sonrieron.

-lo siento mucho-

Por primera vez entablaron una conversación, se quedaron ahí charlando, aprendió muchas cosas del pelirrojo, sólo tenía 21 años, tenía tres títulos universitarios, un doctorado, daba clases en una universidad estatal, la mayoría de los jóvenes que trabajaban en él café eran sus alumnos, hablaba siete idiomas distintos, estaba estudiando leyes, estudiaba dos idiomas más, le gustaban los robots, era, en todas sus palabras, un genio, joven y hermoso, supo también que su cabello era así, rojo natural y que el color de sus ojos eran rojos, pero tenía que usar gafas, por eso usaba lentes de contacto negros, para no verse tan raro, decía él.

Pero al señor Young le sorprendía ver que el muchacho parecía estar demasiado bien, eso le preocupaba.

-¿como lo estas llevando?- Pregunto, el muchacho dejó de beber su jugo para comenzar a jugar con la pajita blanca que estaba en su vaso.

-e...estado muy ocupado, no e tenido tiempo de llorar como corresponde...la empresa, traer los restos de mis padres, el funeral- Se detuvo un momento para pasar saliva.

-mi hermanito...-

Dejó salir un suspiro acomodandose en la silla mirando hacia afuera.

-ahora debo ser fuerte por él...me necesita-

El señor Young asintio, lo entendía, pero en algún momento el joven lloraria correctamente la muerte de sus padres.

Con ese encuentro pasó otra semana, la cual había sido la más horrible de su vida, Wuya seguía intentando reducirlo y al ser rechazada había comenzado a circular el rumor de que al señor Young le gustaban los muchachos jóvenes, eso le había válido una reunión con el dueño de la empresa que él guiaba, por supuesto el anciano era antisemita, homofobico y tenía la leve impresión que era Nazi, lo cuestionó, obviamente negó toda acusación, pero el anciano seguía dudando, aunque lo dejó pasar, nadie podría guiar tan bien su empresa.

Ahora suspiraba, en esa semana no había visto al muchacho, así que término su café y se marchó del lugar.

Tres días más tarde fue al café, no estaba el muchacho, así que se iba a retirar, al girarse chocó con alguien, al mirar bien, vio que era el muchacho.

-señor Young, que bueno que lo encuentro-

Hablo frotandose la frente ya que se había golpeado contra el pecho del mayor, el señor Young sonrio, sentía que todo lo malo se iba, lo invitó a su mesa y pidieron un café cada uno.

-no se con quién más hablar...no confío en nadie ahora-

Hablo bajo el muchacho mirando su taza, el hombre veía que algo malo le había pasado durante la semana.

-habla, te escucho-

El muchacho dejó salir un suspiro.

-el FBI cree que asesinaron a mis padres, por eso no puedo confiar en nadie...-

Dijo sin mirar al hombre.

-yo...se leyó el testamento de mis padres ayer, me dejaron todo a mi...pero...yo no se administrar una empresa-

Declaró ahora mirando al señor Young, este medito un momento para luego clavar sus dorados ojos sobre los rojos del muchacho.

-usted...parece del tipo de hombre que sabe está cosas-

Hablo el muchacho, el hombre alzó una ceja logrando que el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso.

-digo...parece esa clase de hombres, sólo, amargado y sin vida...sin ofender-

Se diaculpo, el señor Young dejó salir una ligera carcajada llamando la atención del muchacho quién estaba confundido al no ver al hombre molesto.

-eres bastante observador-

Río, el muchacho se relajo al ver que el hombre no estaba molesto, sonrio. Charlaron por una horas, hasta que el pelirrojo se tuvo que marchar, había dejado a su hermanito con una niñera y tenía que ir por él, antes de marcharse se giro, miro al señor, separó.sus labios como sí fuese a decir algo pero luego los cerro, el señor Young quedó intrigado.

-sí tienes algo que decirme, sólo dilo-

El muchacho pareció pensar un poco, estaba apenado, tomo aire y hablo.

-temo no poder guiar la empresa así que ¿le gustaría trabajar en la empresa de mi padre?-

Soltó demasiado rápido, el hombre casi no entendió lo que dijo.

-¿disculpa?-

Pregunto con una ceja alzada, el muchacho se sonrojo, lindo, ya que con su piel blanca se veía de inmediato su sonrojo.

-b-bueno...se que usted trabaja ya pero...temo no poder hacerlo y...en palabras simples prefiero delegar ese trabajo a alguien más...no se sí...¿le interesa?, la remuneración es buena y...así yo podré aprender-

Hablo jugando con el tirarte de su bolso, el señor Young analizo un poco la propuesta, luego sonrio.

-bueno...legalmente estoy sin trabajo así que...no sería mala idea-

El pelirrojo sonrio, entusiasmado estrecho la mano del mayor.

-será divertido trabajar con usted señor Young-

Hablo, el hombre regreso el apretar también sonriendo.

-lo mismo digo, señor Spicer-

Ambos se sonrieron, pagaron lo consumido y salieron del café juntos.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lento mostrando sus cambios de estaciones, aquel café fue testigo de el cambio en aquellas personas que entraban, también en el señor Young y el joven Spicer, ambos comenzaron a trabajar, cada mañana llegaban juntos al café, se quedaban ahí por cerca de una hora y luego se marchaban, no juntos, ahí separaban caminos, el joven Spicer se iba a la universidad mientras el señor Young se iba a Spicer industries.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba calmo siendo testigo de los acontecimientos, llegaban, charlaban, reían, todo era agradable, un día el café fue testigo de como el señor Young acariciaba con afecto la blanca mano del maestro universitario, se sonrieron timidamente y a pesar de que el clima era frío afuera ellos parecían estar calidos, como sí eso no fuese poco, al marcharse tomaron sus cosas, ya afuera el señor Young tomo la bufanda que el joven Spicer tenía en su brazo, la colocó alrededor de su cuello y aún sujetando la prenda se inclino y beso al muchacho quién en respuesta poso sus manos enguantadas sobre las del mayor, fue un contacto íntimo, dulce y tan cálido que por segundos la nieve parecía que se derretia al caer alrededor de ellos.

Cuando se alejaron, se sonrieron para tomarse de la mano y comenzar a caminar juntos.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar nuevamente, nuevas caras llegaban mientras viejas se mantenían, el café siempre era testigo de aquellos cambios, buenas noticias, malas noticias, llantos, risas, alegrías, penas, todo pasaba en aquel lugar, incluso como nuevos amores nacían, otros se rompían, y algunos llegaban a cumplir décadas juntos.

Está pareja no fue la esepcion, el café los vio llegar solos con vidas distintas, fueron uniendose lentamente, compartieron sonrisas, charlas, risas, afectos, incluso temio por un quiebre que padesieron, pero al llegar a aquel lugar todo se esfumo y volvían a salir tomados de las manos, sonriendose y hablando de lo tanto que se amaban.

Más tiempo pasó, está vez fue mucho, el señor Young regreso a ese café luego de casi 10 años de ausencia, miro el lugar y cuanto había cambiado, camino hacia la mesa de siempre, habían claveles rosa en cada mesa, abrió su periódico y comenzó a leer, un joven se le acerco tomando su orden, un café simple con dos de azúcar y crema, el joven se retiró por la orden del hombre, otro hombre miraba atento al señor Young, luego de unos minutos la campanilla de la puerta sonó, un nuevo cliente ingresaba, un muchacho pelirrojo de cabello alborotado, piel palida y ojos rojos caminaba hacia la mesa del señor Young, se sentó en la silla de enfrente y saco su móvil sin antes saludar al mayor.

-hola Chase-

Hablo sin apartar la mirada de su móvil, aquel hombre observaba atento como el señor Young alzaba su mirada y luego la regresaba al periódico.

-¿tú hermano?-

Pregunto, el joven apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa para comenzar a teclear.

-se quedó como idiota frente a una tienda, de seguro llegara lleno de bolsas-

Respondió haciendo una muela con sus cejas, el señor Young sonrio.

-nos iremos en taxi a casa-

Dicho eso dejaron de hablar, una muchacha atendió al joven pelirrojo quién pudio un jugo de fresa y un cupcake de chocolate, luego de unos minutos su pedido llegó, ambos guardarnos silencio hasta que al rato la campanilla sonó, un cliente entró sonriendo, su cabello rojo también resaltaba, pero lo que más resaltaba era su enorme panza que sobresalía del suéter de lana que usaba.

-te lo dije-

Hablo el otro pelirrojo que estaba sentado con el señor Young quién soltó una suave carcajada viendo al joven Spicer caminar hacia ellos con varias bolsas rosas, celestes, verdes, con lunares, franjas, moños y otras cosas.

-lo siento...no pude resistirlo-

Hablo el hombre ya a estos alturas viendo como el señor Young corría una silla para que el pelirrojo embarazado se pudiese sentar.

El hombre que durante años había estado observando atentamente sonrio, él y su café habían visto cosas hermosas, está era una de ellas, desde verlos solos hasta ahora, juntos, casados y siendo una familia, eran de las cosas por las que estaba ahí día a día, viendo vidas unirse y separarse, pero era más testigo del amor que de la desdicha.

Los vio charlar, reír y a la futura madre mostrar las cosas que le había comprado a su hijita ya que la gran mayoría de las cosas eran rosa, sonrio al ver aquella imagen tan dulce.

Llegó el momento en que se marcharian, el pelirrojo menor tomo varias bolsas y salió, el señor Young tomo otras y siguió al pelirrojo menor, mientras Spicer se quedaba un momento, saco dinero y pago todo, antes de salir se giro, sus ojos rojos se conectaron con los negros, movió su palida mano en una despedida sonriendo y se marchó tomando de la mano a su esposo.

Jean Piere amaba su café, cosas hermosas pasaban ahí, esa situación era una de sus favoritas, por extraño que parezca, su café siempre se llenaba de cosas hermosas, será una casualidad que en el Café de'l Amore siempre personas se enamoran.

 _ **Bien, ¿merezco algún review?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo, oneshot que escriba.**_

 _ **Abrazos y besos.**_


End file.
